


The Follow-Up

by Willow124



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance's follow-up article has finally been printed. How will she deal with the new information she has?<br/>This is a missing scene between the final concert at the Bourbon and the final concert with Arsenal and Von Colt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Follow-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of boredom. Please comment and tell me what you think.

_A few months ago, this reporter wrote an article about the end of an era… Stacee Jaxx was leaving Arsenal to go solo. In that article, I stated that Stacee Jaxx was little more than a boy cow lost in the herd. I also stated that he had taken nearly all of the proceeds from his last concert at the Bourbon Room. I have come to find out that I was only half-right. In the last two months, I have sat down to do interviews with several people including the remaining members of Arsenal; Sherrie Christian and Drew Boley, the lead singers of the up-and-coming band Von Colt; Dennis Dupree, the owner of the Bourbon Room; Lonnie Russell, the music coordinator and manager at the Bourbon Room; and Stacee Jaxx himself. Most of these names are known to you and have been inspirations to us all for many years. However, I feel the need to explain why I also interviewed Von Colt. Sherrie and Drew have both met Paul Gill, Stacee Jaxx’s ex-manager. In fact, Mr. Gill was Drew’s manager for just over a month. Several of you might’ve heard of Mr. Gill… and now all of you will know who he is and what he has done._

_Twenty years ago, a man named Paul Gill walked into the Bourbon Room and offered a record deal to a twenty-three year old bouncer named Steven Jackson. Steven Jackson and his band had opened for The Bad Omens and were signed on the spot. Less than one year later, Stacee Jaxx and Arsenal took the stage at the Bourbon Room for the first time. Since then, they have sold out every concert they played. Their biggest single came out eight years ago and sold over 100 million albums. Since then, they have been accused of selling out, they have been late for concerts if they appeared at all, and they have made a lot of people angry with the fees they were charging. Eight years ago, Paul Gill convinced Stacee to sign a new contract… one that gave him complete control of the band… and its funds. Since that time, Mr. Gill has kept almost 60% of the band’s profits for himself, leaving barely 7% for each band member. He has been plying the singer with alcohol and women, distracting him every time a member of Arsenal tried to speak to him. As you all know, Arsenal quit a few months ago. They did this because Mr. Gill had cut their salary down to 3% of the profits instead of the 12% they usually made… a trend that continued when he signed a new artist._

_On the night of their last concert, Wolfgang Von Colt opened for Arsenal. Paul Gill waited for the right moment and then pounced on Drew Boley, using every manipulative trick in the book to get the young man to sign a contract. Within a week, Wolfgang Von Colt was disbanded, and Drew learned just what working for Paul Gill was like._

_“It was a nightmare. He hated every song we had, even the one we played that night at the Bourbon Room. Every time I tried to do something he didn’t like, he handed me alcohol and tried to keep me from thinking about whatever it was I had wanted,” Drew told me._

_“Every gift he gave me was alcohol,” Stacee told me, completely sober for the first time in years. “He used it to make sure I couldn’t see the world around me and to make sure I didn’t realize how much money I was supposed to be getting.”_

_When I asked Stacee Jaxx about what had happened to the money at the Bourbon Room three months ago, he told me that he didn’t find out about it until after my first article had been published. He also stated that he fired Mr. Gill on the spot. Dennis Dupree and Lonnie Russell told me that they had only spoken to Stacee once that night before the concert, and that he had left as soon as it was over. They told me that Paul Gill had come to their office and took all of the proceeds, despite having told them that they would keep 100% of the money. Then, they explained something that Stacee hadn’t told me… they told me that Stacee Jaxx sent his bodyguards to the Bourbon Room with a bag full of money… more money than they would’ve earned from the original concert with a note that read “I owe you this. Your rock brother, Stacee.” This is hardly the action of the man who had stolen the money from the Bourbon Room in the first place._

_After I heard all of this, I did some digging. Right now, Paul Gill owes Stacee Jaxx and Arsenal roughly $100 million just from sales from their last album. He also owes eight different artists, including Drew from Von Colt, an estimated total of $200 million. I say that we have found the true person behind the decline of Stacee Jaxx, Arsenal, and the Bourbon Room. I urge anyone who has worked with him to take a look at anything he has done for you… the problems he has caused might be a lot bigger than this._

_This story does have a happy ending now. I am pleased to announce that Stacee Jaxx has bought Von Colt’s contract from the studio. Von Colt’s first album will come out in a few months, and they will be touring with Stacee Jaxx… and Arsenal. That’s right, Stacee has reunited with Arsenal and has promised them that he would stay sober this time and has signed a contract to that effect. Their touring schedule will be released soon, but I will tell you this: Their first concert will be held at the Bourbon Room._

_Stacee also told me to include something personal in this… he is engaged as of last week. It is the hope of everyone who knows him that his fiancé will keep him out of trouble while he tries to get his life back together, and she seems to be doing a decent job so far. She hopes that all of the women at his concerts will learn to keep their hands to themselves but knows it will probably never happen._

_To everyone involved in this, I really hope the truth is revealed,_

_Constance Sack_

 

            Putting down the magazine, Sherrie grinned, “You definitely have a way with words, Constance. You made Gill sound like the rock boogeyman, here solely to destroy bands and rob everyone blind.”

 

            “It’s true though. He tried his best to take everything Stacee had while still making himself smell like roses, and you know he would’ve done the same to Drew if he’d had the chance.”

 

            “Right, it all turned out okay though. Come on, let’s go show the boys. They need to see this,” Sherrie told her friend, holding the magazine.

 

            Constance smiled as the two of them walked out of her apartment. She couldn’t wait to see Stacee’s reaction… and to the news she had received this morning. After all, this was going to be his first child.


End file.
